diaries and lies
by gurlo09
Summary: Yuna is a wealthy girl. But she hates everybody around her. She decided to run away one day and met HIM! That's when the lies start kicking in.
1. Chapter 1

Characters are not acting like the characters in ffx okay!

Yuna is a young girl at the age of thirteen living with a wealthy family. She's got everything she needs but one major thing is missing from her life; LOVE. At times, she want to break down and let the whole world know how lost she is, but she is under the name of being Lord Braska's daughter, the daughter that always have a smile on no matter what, the only daughter they depend on to lead the family to success. Seymour wants her and perposed to her. But Tidus came along and saved her. Now Yuna starts making up lies to get Tidus.

YUNA'S DIARY

"…A summer starting. Just a boring one, plan old day, just me and my lonely self. No plans, no nothing but myself. Just three more months, I will be a 9th grader. In those three months, life will seriously suck…" I wrote in my diary. "I'm doing the same thing I did yesterday and the day before yesterday, that's just how bored I am."

END OF YUNAS DIARY

YUNA'S POV.

Summer is here and I'm wasting every minute I have. I sat on my bed thinking of how dumb I was just two days ago. Than I thought about how my summer was going to end like.

"YUNA! Come down here!" my father yelled. I knew it was that Seymour guy again.

"Dad, I'm busy."

"It's just going to take a second honey." He fought back.

I walked slowly down the stairs wishing I would collapse before I reach the bottom. I up to see a guy with purple hair. The same guy I see every summer.

"What dad?" I asked hoping to receive an answer different from what was happening.

"Seymour asked you to go out with him today."

"Sorry dad, but I have a lot of homework."- Than I remembered school was over.

"My friends birthday! Yeah, It's today!" I acted

He send me a look that gave me chills all over.

Seymour is a little kid, just like me but a year older. He is somewhat the weathy family like us, that's the only reason why my dad likes him.

"Tsk." I purposely made a noise to show my hatred. "FINE."

I came walking back down 5 minutes later with a short and a usual shirt and a blue flip-flop.

"Yuna? You know I don't like you dressing like that!" Braska begin once again.

What he really meant was, why are you dressing like every other people is?

I ignored him.

"That's okay Lord Braska." Seymour said. "It's fine."

YUNA'S DIARY.

My dad wants me to act like a wealthy person. Well, if I don't want to be one, than he cant force me. Those wealthy people wear long fancy clothes that get in the way every time you try to do something.

ANOTHER BORING SUMMER.

YUNA'S DIARY

Summer is 'round the corner and life is still really the same, Seymour, my dad, my so call friends. I'm going to 11th grade and life just seriously sucks, even more than the year before. Most the people that goes to my school hate me, because of the fact that I'm wealthy. Even people that I don't know hate me after they hear my name. You know what everybody says; wealthy people are conceited, stupid, bitches, they're just money-grubbing bitches. People judge me from my name and looks. Sometimes I wish I was just a normal girl, but this is something that you can't change. I have my car, but it sucks when everywhere you go, everyone looks and point at you whispering behind your back.

ANOTHER SUMMER.

YUNAS DIARY

Summer is here. Seymour, that bitch is always after me. CANT I EVER HAVE PRIVACY, NOT AROUND HIM. My dad is always yelling at me for my additude I'm always giving.

END OF YUNA'S DIARY

I walked out of the living room ready to go upstairs when a tall guy with purple hair caught my eyes. I closed my eyes and wish it wasn't what I think it was. I quickly put my act on.

"Sorry Seymour, I have to commute for the cheerleader coach!" I said quickly running up to my room.

What the hell was I thinking. How can I commute for the cheerleader coach. I'm not even old enough and Seymour knows it too. I came back down all dressed up and try to make my way out the door but I was blocked by his guards.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

Seymour put one of his knee down and took my hand. I yanked it away as soon as I realized he was holding my hand.

"YUNA!" My father yelled.

"WHAT!" I knew I was suppose to honor them. I knew my rights and wrongs. But I can't take it.

"YUNA." Seymour cleared his throat.

I looked at him cluelessly. I couldn't tell what he was going to do next.

YUNA'S DIARY.

I cried all day yesturday. Seymour purposed to me. I knew I had no choice. My father was right behind me along with my mother. They were so excited. I hate them, but I didn't want them to lose hope in me cause I was the only daughter. I excepted his ring.

END OF YUNAS DIARY

I was so stress out, I sneek out to take a little fresh air in the quiet night. I walked quietly towards a big tree and carved my initials there. Out of nowhere I quietly said the words. "Where are you?" as I started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you?" I started to cry as I crunched down. "Please help me." I cried even harder. Hot tears flow down my face.

_Time is drawing nearer and nearer everyday, I don't know what to do but go along with it. Only you can save it. But where are you? _I thought to myself thinking about that someone. _I'm running out of time. I'm living for a reason, and that reason is you. Don't make me regret all these pain I've been through, don't tell me it was for nothing. _

I slowly help myself up , crossing my hands and let the gentle wind dry my tears as I walked home.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I'm hearing a beeping sound getting louder and louder. I woke up to see it was 7 in the morning. _Omg!_ I thought. What if Seymour is already here!

**HERY DIARY**

Im in the train right now making my way to the west side of Zanarkland. I heard a lot about that place. Blitzball is played a lot there. The reason why the east side of zanarkland doesn't have blitzball is that they think they're too good for it though it is a famous game. I'm running away from home because the answer I was going to give Seymour is an answer I'm going to regret, and if I don't give the answer my dad wants me to, there's going to be lots of problems and even more regrets. I'm getting so hungry, I've been here for 2 hours now without n e food. I hope my parents aren't worrying too much that I'm gone without any notice. It's just for the better. I'm going to eat, my stomach is really growling!

**END OF HER DIARY**

After I got done eating, We finally arrived at the station. I waited till everybody got out and than I got out my stuff from above my and walked out of the train.

It was so crowded, I couldn't go anywhere without bumping into people. After a few minutes of trying to make my way through the crowd, I bumped into a skinny green eye girl that cause her to fall onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed giving her a hand.

"It's okay, nothing to worry about." She said taking my hand and getting herself back up. "Wow! Those eyes are nice, contact?" She asked.

"Nah. It's natural."

"Never seen anything like it!" She exclaimed. "I'm Rikku jiuon and you are?" Sorry, don't know their last names

I thought for a moment. "sheena sudeik. Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

I felt bad for making up that lie but I was afraid that she might hate me like all the others. Only, I didn't know that, that lie would go that far.

"So interesting! I love your eyes! Tell me how you got that eye? Does your mom have bi-color eyes like that?" Rikku asked.

"O, well, my mom is albed, and she has green eyes, and my dad has blue eyes, so I guess that's how I got my bi-color eyes."

"MY PARENTS ARE ALBED TOO!" She exclaimed. "My dad is Cid!"

I looked at her clueless. "I'm not sure if I know him because my dad tells me nothing about any of our cousins!"

"Well, that's okay, maybe might know your dad, who is he?"

"Braska sudeika." I said nervously.

She giggled. "I don't know him." I laughed at her. "Where are you heading to? Maybe I can take you."

"O, no, that's fine, I know the way."

"You've been here than?" She asked.

"Yeah." I lied. I didn't want to go on with any more lies so I decided to put an end to the conversation. "Well, I got to go, I think they might be waiting for me."

"Okay, See you around." Rikku said walking away.

"Yeah!" I said after her and made my own way out.

**YUNA'S DIARY**

I got my own little room in 3rd floor. I told them I was staying for 1 month. It was one of those expensive hotels where everything is so perfect. The bedroom is so clean, the bed is well done, the floor is shiny as new, there's even a balcony facing the blue, sandy beach. It cost more if you wanted the balcony though. But I wanted some peace and the best out of this. Their glass sliding door has a white long curtain covering it. It is so beautiful, I never want to leave.

**END OF YUNA'S DIARY.**

The first day here, and I didn't know what to do. Than something pop up right when I thought life was full of it. BLITZBALL! That's it! I locked my door and ran out of the hotel.

I waved my hand as a Taxi slowed down.

"Take me to the place where they practice Blitzball." I commanded.

I didn't know where the place was, but I was pretty sure he did. He dropped my off at a beautiful beach far from my hotel. The sand was soft and the water is so blue. Makes me want to cry. Never seen anything so beautiful my whole life.

I than spotted some Blitzball players. A man with blond hair threw the ball up, jumped, flipped and than he kicked it causing the ball to fly 20 feet away from them and come back with no damage.

"AMAZING!" I said in excitement.

I looked around to see Rikku hanging out with them. I walked towards her wanting to start a conversation.

"WATCH OUT!" I looked at a young man with blond hair and blue eyes yelling at me. He ran towards me. Than I couldn't remember what happen next.

you know what to do! click it click it click it click it! okay! in order to get the next chapter, you have to.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!**

I WOKE up feeling light headed. Every one seems so blurry.

"Are you okay?" That same blond hair guy asked me.

"You were knocked out by his kick!" Rikku exclaimed laughing.

I looked at them than suddenly remembering. I flash him a mean look.

"_H_-hey, don't look at me!" He said putting his hands up.

I stood there, didn't know what to do. But I felt so comfortable with these people, as if I met them before but I never did. Maybe even the life time before. I felt sudden warmth inside of me looking at that blond hair guy.

"Tidus, say sorry! What are you waiting for?" Rikku commanded.

"O, sorry." He said looking down. A smile slowly forms from my face.

"It's okay." I said softly. "By the way, I'm Sheena."

"Tidus." he said. "Nice to meet you!" I nodded.

**YUNAS DIARY**

It was a fun day! I'm glad I came here. I don't stress myself out like I usually do at home. I'm not afraid of anything around them. I got to know all of them pretty quickly. I learn that they play for the Zanarkland abes and they're playing their finals next weekend. It was amazing how Tidus does his trick. They showed me around a bit and we talked and went out to eat. Other than that, I was relief that he didn't ask for my last name because I already lied to him once. But I'm sure Rikku told him. I'm sure she told them about my eyes too! I've never been a normal person in my life without lying once. I know this normal person thing will not last long. I know I have to tell them sooner or later. But I can't now, I'm having so much fun! If you were seeing life from my eyes, 'fun' is not a common word because everyday of my life is about obeying rules and following my dad's footsteps. I'm to become the queen of Zanarkland after I'm married to a man, but that's not what I want.

**END OF YUNA'S DIARY**

**YUNA'S DIARY**

The game was amazing! It totally made my week. I never thought Tidus was so good. Leaves my breathless. They won the game, walked away with the trophy and left the stadium with everyone shouting and screaming their names.

**END OF YUNA'S DIARY**

I woke up, turned on the television, made my coffee.

"Hello! This is WZ news." They began. "The Zanarkland Abes won the Blitz Ball game! Congratulations to them, we are award the best Blitzball players in history before Jecht." Than someone came on that I recognize. "Tidus, can you tell us a little bit about being the star of blitzball after your dad?" The women asked.

"Well, I mean, It's amazing! I love this game! I love my team." Tidus said standing there, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you want to say any thing to your dad?" They questioned.

"Well, I want to thank him for all time that he has try to put me down, but never satisfied." Tidus said before he walked away.

"Okay, Well, that's that! You heard him! Looking inside the true Tidus isn't so cool is it?" The woman said again. "Okay, I'm going to hand it over to Auron." The screen suddenly changed to the guy.

"Having a few problems here." Auron announced. "Reported from Lord Braska that her daughter disappeared the day before she was purposed sorry, I DON'T know how to spell it! by Master Seymour. Her parents think she's been kidnapped that night when she went outside to take a fresh air. She wasn't in her room the next day." They showed a picture of me two years ago. Doesn't look so much like me. I thought. "This is a picture of her two years ago. But she has changed quit a bit. It's been promise that, whoever finds Yuna will be reward one million dollars. Well, I know I want that!" Auron said.

**Sorry**, this chapter is kind of short! But hope you like it and review! **THANKS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews..!**

I had to roll my eyes. I hated when my dad lie, especially when he is interviewed or things like that. I mean, It's no surprise but i just _HATE_ IT!

I took the situation as if it was nothing, but really, I'm freaked out. I thought the hardest I can.Just when I'm starting to make decent friends, the same things happen again.

I was interrupted when the phone ranged. I panicked. I walked slowly to the phone hoping to get an excuse before i pick up the phone that deseperately want to be answer.

"_Hello_?" I said in my sweetest tone of voice.

"Hey, _did you_ see that?" Rikku asked curiously.

"See _**what**_?" I asked her trying to move the answer farther away.

"Didn't you see the news!" She said with a annoyed voice.

"O, the news." I stuttered. "I know! That girl looks like me, Doesn't she?" I blurted out.

"YEAH! Look at her bi-colored eyes!" Rikku paused. "Are you sure you're not hiding any thing away from us?"

I looked over to see that my picture was still big on the screen. "Sorry Rikku." I started. "I just like her so much. I try so much to be like her so everybody will respect me. But, i finally realized that this lie can't go on any longer." I pretended to cry. "I'm sorry!" i sobbed.

**YUNA'S DIARY**

I hate lying, but did i have a choice. NO! I also made up the lamest lie too! Rikku called me today and talked about the stupid thing that was on the news. If it wasn't for my dad, I wouldn't be in this kind of mess. I, now, hate myself for being like my dad. Maybe someday, i should just commit suicide. LIFE SUCKS! It does. How am i soppose to face my friends like this. If i tell them who i really am, anything can happen! They can report me and get all those money. And if i keep lying to them. They're going to find out either way or another. Okay. Maybe i should tell them tomorrow.

**END OF YUNA'S DIARY**

I woke up still remembering that I lied. I qiuckly put on my contacts, got ready and went out to meet them.

"Slept in huh?" Tidus asked.

I giggled. "Sort of." Looking at Rikku. I can see how disspointed she looked. Well, she does'nt even know me! And she's dissapointed.

"Guys, I gotta tell you guys something."

"Don't." Tidus said. I looked at him with confusion. "Rikku told us." I looked at her.

"Okay. Um. You guys cool with it?"I asked them.

"Yea, but just dont lie to us again." Lulu finally said after a period of time.

"So, is that contact?" Rikku asked nicely.

"No." i answered quickly.

'GREAT!' I thought.

"It's coo." Tidus said putting his hands around my shoulders. "We still friends right?"

"Yeah." I told them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go party!" Rikku shouted as she grabbed my hand and ran out of the cafe.

"Thanks, Tidus, you know, for the food." Rikku and I said.

"Sure. " Tidus said.

"You know Tidus, When I saw you, I thought you were some kind of money grubbing bitch." Rikku laughed.

"Nah, That aint me."

"That should be Lord Braska." Wakka said as Gippal laughed.

"O he's rich and he's the real money grubbing bitch!" Gippal said as everyone laughed. I pretended to go along.

"Ey, didn't they say his daughter is mean and cruel!" Tidus said.

"Oh, i heard she'll eat you up just for the money. " Wakka laughed again as we walked down the dark sidewalk.

I interrupted. "Where did you guys hear that from?" I asked ready to cry.

"It's rumors. Those people that goes to school with her and those who've met her say she might look good on the outside, but once you get to know her, She's like dumb and mean. " Rikku said.

"But you guys haven't seen her." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Have you seen her?" Lulu asked me.

"Of course i have. She's a monster!" i laughed as we got into Tidus Car.

YUNA'S DIARY.

You know what. Maybe i should just be someone else and careless about myself. I don't know where they get all these rumors from, but they might of assume things about me, and those people who goes to my school. O yea! Once they get to know me and know that I'm lord braska's daughter, they'll start to hate me! They wonder why I'm in school when nothing goes wrong in my life, but they don't know me. They'll just blurt it out to the whole world as if it was a fact. But i don't care. I'm having fun!

END OF YUNA'S DIARY

2 WEEKS LATER.

I turned on the T.V. and went into the kitchen to get my coffe.

"-Is getting very worried bout her daughter. He's already sent 4 troops to search all over Zanarkland the day before yesturday." I smiled.

"Rich! But very dumb!" I laughed. "Why would he even report this when he don't want me to know anything about the search!"

"He said that he beleives her daughter is still alive, but he's not sure about anything else. He's guessing that she would hang around with popular people and people that is in higher rank."

"STUPID!" I shouted as i turned off the T.V. "He's getting very lame. Cant make better lies huh?" I laughed again. 'He might be rich, but Ohh he's dumb for never being in school!'

"You guys didn't happen to hear the news yesturday did you?" Gippal laughed.

"About Lord braska and her kidnapped daughter?" Wakka laughed.

"Stupid don't you think!" I laugh.

"Totally." Tidus said.

"Do you guys really make this much fun of them?" i asked curiously.

"yep." Lulu said honestly.

"Who would kidnap Yuna though?" Rikku asked.

"Well, maybe noone did. Maybe she just ran off because she don't want to marry Seymour." I said realizing everybody was looking at me like i was crazy **again**.

Wakka laughed. "Boy, will Lord Braska's guards haunt them down."

"Do you know her?" Rikku asked me.

"N-_no_!"

"Well than, that explains it."

"Explain what?" I said really confused.

"Well, you know the childrens are the relfection of the parents, and it also works the other way around." Gippal said.

"You know, let's just forget about the whole thing and go jazz a lil bit." Rikku said excitedly.

"hrm, i guess."

**YUNAS DIARY**

I knew i should of went along with the jokes but they got me messed up. It really sucks when they're talking about it in front of you. Well, we're going somewhere next weekend. They wouldn't tell me where, i wouldnt know where any ways. We had to pack our clothes for 7 days. Well I guess we'll be staying there for that long. I don't really care what we do as long as we're away from my dad's gaurds.

**END OF YUNAS DIARY**

Well, Rikku is dating Gippal for what, 4 days now. Lulu and Wakka had been together for about 6 days now. We hopped in Gippals car as Gippal drove us off. Rikku and Gippal got out of the car and went into the main office and came out with our keys.

We entered a place of what looks like heaven. Pink pedals were lying everywhere except for where the beach is. The water has a beautiful shade of blue and the sand felt so soft.

"AAWW! THIS IS THE MOST _AMAZING_ PLACE EVER!" Rikku cried out hugging Gippal.

Lulu turned to Wakka and gave him a long kiss.

The couples walked hand in hand and I was left with Tidus. I felt tears in my eyes ready to burst out.

"If you're going to cry because you're stuck with me for a week. It's not too late yet to turn back."

"Nah, I'm straight, It's just that I've never seen any thing so, so, beautiful."

"Are you sure it's just that."

"I'm _sure_."

I notice there were only 8 beach house on this big beach. Each one 20 feet apart. We were greeted by a glass slide door before we reached the inside of the house.

"I forgot to mention!" Rikku yelled nervously. "There's only _three _rooms." She said putting her three fingers up.

"No-Way!" I said shaking my head slowly.

"Yes-Way!" she said doing the opposite.

Tidus hesitated. "Let's go." he said taking me by the hand.

I looked at his sad eyes and gave in. "Nah, I was just shocked. I'll stay."

"You'll have to because if you don't, Tidus will be soo lonely."

"That's why I'm staying." I flashed him a quick smile as we head to our room.

**_YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE! CLICKT IT OR TICK IT. HAHAHA.. IT AIN'T HARD. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**YUNAS POV**

As I enter the room, I felt cool breeze blow right past me. 'Balcony!' I thought. I felt my eyes watery again as i quickly wipe them and examine the balcony. I gently touched the glass slide door and the long white curtain that covered 3/4 of the glass. I felt like I was in heaven once again. Even the house is much better than the mansion I live in.

Something disturbed me as I took a glance at Tidus and caught his blue eyes. I almost fell in it until I shook myself up. Than something came into my mind. 'That's RIGHT!

**YUNAS DIARY**

YAY!I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!If I'm able to make him like me. Probably I don't have to marry that Seymour guy after all. Tidus is rich and famous. Maybe, after my dad let me out of the marriage thing, I'll tell Tidus the truth! YEAH. WAY TO GO YUNA!

**END OF YUNAS DIARY**

A knock came from the door. "Sheena. Swimming in 5 minutes. You too Tidus."

"Uh huh." I nodded as she left.

"Tidus? Don't look. You hear?"

"Uh huh."

I took of my shirt and my bra as I put on the top of my swimming suit. "K, now I'm serious, don't look."

"I'm NOT looking." He said putting his hands up.

I wrapped my towel around my waist quickly, took off my shorts and undies and replace it with a bikini. I grabbed my towel and turned around to see Tidus taking off his shirt. "Sorry!" I squeeled.

"Nah, It's cool."

"Want help?" I asked laughing.

"Wanna help?" He asked smiling.

"Maybe next time." I said. He flash me a smile as I walked out.

Everybody came out 5 minutes later. Rikku stood up as she whispered to my ear. "Use this time wisely." I laughed. "You're full of it." I gave her a friendly push. Rikku laughed as she went and grabbed Gippal's hand. I stood up as Tidus came out and we all left the house. "You know how to swim?" Tidus asked me.

"Um, not much." I lied. We have a big pool in our mansion and i usually go there when I'm bored.

"Better not go too deep than." He said smiling. I smiled back.

We got to the place. The guys threw their towels on the soft sand and charge towards the beach. I took off my beach towel and walked with Lulu and Rikku to the beach. "Crazy huh?" Lulu said.

"Yeah, but that's what so cool about them!" Rikku laughed.

We walked in to the water as the guy splashed water at us.

"Swimming competition!" Everybody yelled except me.

"We usually do this whenever we get together in a pool, lake or beach, you know. It's for fun, and to see how much each one of us improved." Rikku explained.

I nodded my head. "Alright, From here to the Red line over there. Line up everybody." Tidus Yelled. I lined myself up equally to the others. "On three!" Tidus yelled again getting ready also. "One. Two. Three!"

I heard water splashing from all directions. I looked up to see I was the fourth one in the compitetion. Rikku was only an inch behind me and Lulu was a feet away. I got closer to the red line as I let myself fall. Than I felt a gust of wind blowing strong waves our direction.

**NORMAL POV.**

"Guys! Sheena! She needs help!" Rikku screamed.

The guys turned around and look to see Rikku terrified.

"Go!" Gippal and Wakka yelled.

Tidus looked at them. Without a word, Tidus zoom back as Gippal and Wakka swim after him to help out Rikku and Lulu.

Gippal and Wakka took the girls to shore and swim back to see if Tidus was alright.

**TIDUS POV**

I hate myself. Should of known. She told me she wasn't good. How could I forget. I swim under with my blurry vision and saw her 10 feet down. Luckily the beach has clear water and you could see easily. I swim the quickest I can and grabbed her by the waist. I took her up and thank Blitzball. Without Blitzball, I don't know how I can manage holding my breath this long. I saw Wakka and Gippal there holding a life guard jacket.

"Couldn't find the other ones." Gippal said.

"Thanks mahn." I said as they swim theirselves to shore.

**END OF TIDUS POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Tidus laid her on the sand and gave her CPR. "Come on." Tidus said impatiently.

Yuna coughed as water came running out of her mouth. Tidus got up and walked away before Yuna can get a good look. Rikku came rushing over to her.

**END OF NORMAL POV**

**YUNAS POV**

"Sheena! Are you okay!"

"I'm fine." Yuna said sitting up coughing, looking around as reality hit her again. I couldn't help but think about who saved me. "Was that Tidus who saved me?"

"Yeah! What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I guess the wave kinda knock me down." I said as I stood up and grabbed my towel.

Rikku patt me on the back. "Sure everything okay?"

"Don't worry." I said heading back to the beach house.

**YUNAS DIARY**

Yeah. Today was wonderful. First, I lied to Tidus that I couldn't swim. ThanI was trying to fake a scene that I couldn't handle. I thought that if I could act as if I was drowning. Tidus would come help me. But I almost died. I just felt a big wave wash over me and I couldn't remember the rest. Well, Tidus did help me though. I didn't even get a chance to say thanks. Rikku just told me he did it. But honestly, I have no feelings for him. He sure has a hot body though._ SNAP OUT OF IT YUNA. He's just helping you. _But he doesn't know that! OKAY! Why am i argueing myself?

**END OF YUNA'S DIARY**

**YUNAS POV**

I sat there looking out on the balcony. "Where are you?" I asked noone in particular. "Even my diary doesn't know everything about me. And it's always there."

I stood up and closed the balcony. I turned around looking into blue eyes. I walked towards him, but beforeI reached him, I couldn't react fast enough to catch my fall. I felt a rush of pain hit my ankle. Tidus ran towards me and caught me right before I hit the ground. I held him around his neck as he carried me to the bed.

"Sorry for earlier, I forgot that you can't sw-" Tidus was immdiately interrupted.

"Thanks. You know. For earlier and now." I looked down. I didn't want to do what I was going to do next. But I had to do in order to make him fall for me.

I pulled him down on the bed with me as I started to kiss his neck. I moved to his lips and started to french kiss with him. It last a while until Tidus pulled away.

"So, what does this mean?" Tidus asked.

"Whatever you want it to?" I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Are we just friends with benefits?"

"If you want it like that."I replied.

"Nah. I want to be more than that." He got off me and stood up brushing his hair with his hands. "Is this just a game?"

"Of course not." I lied. I sat up on the edge of the bed. "Tidus, I love you." I sad softly.

He look me in the eye. He slowly walked towards me and held me by the waist and started to kiss me down my chest.

_'KNOCK KNOCK'_

"Sheena? Wanna help with dinner." Rikkuasked walking in the room. She gasped as soon as she saw us in that position."SORRY!"sheexclaimed.

"It's okay."

"You guys dating." Rikku asked.

I stood up weakly in front of Tidus. "Yep."

"Since _When_?"

"Since_ right now_." Tidus smiled.

Rikku laughed. "Well, I'll see you in the kitchen."

"Yep."

**YUNAS DIARY**

Rikku left the room quickly asI turned around and gaveTidus one last kiss.That's only the beginning.

**END OF YUNAS DIARY**

**LIKE IT! OKIES..IS IT SHORT..TOO LONG..OR WHAT?IF YOU DONT LEAVE ME A NOTE..MESSAGE..WHATEVER..THAN..NO MORE STORIES !**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!**

**YUNAS DIARY**

Dinner went fine. It wasgreat joking around with the guys. But it was all an act for me.

I dont want to do this! I really don't! But, I have no choice. Sorry Tidus.

**END OF YUNAS DIARY**

* * *

1 week later. 

**YUNAS POV**

I woke up and turned on the t.v. asI was sipping my coffe.

"You woke up early." Rikku said in her pj's and messed up hair.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing!" I said turning to face her with a big.sweet smile.

"Lord Braska has sent more troops to search for Yuna as he's getting worried. Police is searching everywhere. Once again, With high price to who so ever finds Yuna." Yuna turned back to face the T.V. screen. Ending the so call "Lost girl" situation of another old picture of Yuna.

"This is lame!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Wish I knew her." Gippal said with a sleeping voice with his hands on Rikku's waist. "I want that money you know."

"In fact!" Rikku exclaimed. "You do somewhat look like Yuna."

I laughed it off. "What! No way! I wish I was!"

"Alright. I beleive you!" Rikku said giving yuna a pat.

I stood there with a blank vision of the near future. _I dont know what to do nomore. I know they'll catch me soon. But as long as soon means Tidus and I are together. _

"By the way." Wakka announce. "Today. We'll be eating at the West Zanarkland Restaurant for lunch."

I gave a confused look, forgetting that I'm someone else.

"The most popular restaurant in West Zanarkland." Lulu said with confusion.

"Hmp. I knew that. I was just thinking." I giggled as I got up to go to the kitchen.

I heard the rest of the group laughing behind me.

AT THE RESTAURANT

Before we got a chance to enter the restaurant, I spotted 4 guards surrounding that whole spot. I turned around just to see 2 more guards right behind us. 'How come i didnt see them when we entered the parking lot' I thought. I looked down trying to cover my face with my short hair.

"Gosh, useless hair." I mumbled.

Two of the gaurds walked towards me as I was walking away.

'Stay cool.' I said to myself over and over

I turned around and gave them a smile hoping they will walk by me or something.

They grabbed my wrist with a tight grip.

"Let go!" I cried.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Tidus yelled. "Who do you guys think you are?"

They quickly took out their security card and showed it to him. "Follow us." One of the gaurds said.

Tidus looked at me than to Wakka and Gippal.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at the two securities holding my wrist. They let go quickly as they tried to keep up to me.

I knew I had no escapes. I feared the next step would change my life forever.

They took us to a place I've seen a couple times when we were driving around town. We were seated into red leather seats around a table.

"Yuna, Isn't it?" One of the gaurds said.

Tidus and everybody else turned to me in shock. I rolled my eyes.

"Your father has been waiting for you for quit a while now."

I looked at him as if he was stupid. It's not like I dont know that.

"Go pack your stuff and lets get out of here." He said kindly.

"No." I whisper. "You can't make me leave. I love him." I said holding on to Tidus arm.

"Do you have any idea who this young lady is?" The gaurd asked

Tidus looked at me. Than gently shooked his head knowing there was gonna be pain invovlved in this.

"Yuna!" The gaurdthrew his hand on the table. "Look at her. How different is she from YUNA!"

Rikku looked at me in shock along with everyone else. Tears started to form in Rikku's eyes.

"Shut up!" I yelled at the guard. The guard did as he was told. "I'm not leaving."

"Than we shall call your father up here."

"Do whatever you wish. I'm not leaving."

1 hour later.

My dad arrived faster thanI thought he would along with Seymour and my mom.

My mom hugged me and I returned a small hug showing her I was annoyed.

Before my dad could speak, I introduced Tidus. "Dad, Mom." I begin looking from one to another. "This is Tidus. Jecth's son. Famour blitzball player..." as I went on introducing the rest.

"Tidus?" My father said smiling. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

YUNAS DIARY

The stupid conversation goes on. My dad found out Tidus is rich. Rich enough to impress my dad. My dad actually gave Tidus a choice. To marry me. Or to stay and let me go. Tidus chose the first choice. Yay! Our wedding would be next week on the saturday at my place. Rikku, Lulu and everyone got a free ticket on the train and was welcome to sleep in our guest room for a couple of days. AND BEST OF ALL, Seymour is out of the picture. He went home like nothing happened. lol. I'm lovi'n it.

**END OF YUNAS DIARY**

Tidus finish taking the shower and came out with his hair still wet.

"Done yet?" Tidus asked.

"No, not yet." I giggled. "Could you help me while I'm still in the bathroom, since you're done with yours, a hand wouldn't hurt, right?" I kissed him on the lips and walked into the bathroom.

**TIDUS POV**

I went through her necklace and earrings and everything organizing them to where they belong when i came upon a book with blue covers and purple decorations. From curisoty, I opened the book to find a whole bunch of writings in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! MUAKZ! AHHA..**

**TIDUS POV**

I opened the journal halfway and scanned through the diary as fast as he could. I caught my name a few times. I turned back and read the first page.

"This summer sucks….That Seymour…… again…." Tidus began reading skipping a few sentence.

"Im on the train right now…….. I'm running away from home…"

I looked up with shock to see the bathroom door was still closed. Relieved, I began reading again.

"I'm to become the queen of Zanarkland after I'm married to a man, but that's not what I want…………I hate lying, but did i have a choice. NO! I also made up the lamest lie too!…….. They're going to find out either way or another. Okay. Maybe i should tell them tomorrow…………It really sucks when they're talking about it in front of you…………………"

The shower stopped. I closed her journal and popped it into my suit case. The door opened right when I finished closing my suitcase. I stood up to find Yuna's face right in front of me.

"Everything okay?" Yuna asked.

"Y-yeah!" I studdered.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I should ask her. I didn't know nothing, but all I know is… I need to finish it. My headed is spinning with every question that is necessary. I felt light headed for a couple of seconds.

Yuna looked at me like I was outta my mind. She put her hands around my waist and started kissing me. I backed away.

"Sorry babe. I don't feel good."

Yuna backed away.

"Babe? Is something wrong."\

**END OF TIDUS POV**

* * *

**YUNAS POV**

I sense something went wrong.

"Babe? Is something wrong."

"Nothing." Tidus answered. "Could you go out for a sec. I gotta change."

"Babe! What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good Okay." Tidus hesitated.

I walked out of the room with questions filling up my head.

**END OF YUNAS POV**

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

As soon as I heard the door shut. I bent down and took out the journal. I rushed my way to the bathroom.

"You can come in now, but I'm gonna go to the bathroom alright." I shouted when Yuna walked in. I didn't wait for a reply. I didn't need one.

I opened up, trying to find where I left off. I regonized the neat handwriting and the words that she wrote. I scanned once again.

"YAY!I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!If I'm able to make him like me. Probably I don't have to marry that Seymour guy after all. Tidus is rich and famous. Maybe, after my dad let me out of the marriage thing, I'll tell Tidus the truth! YEAH. WAY TO GO YUNA!………… Yeah. Today was wonderful. First, I lied to Tidus that I couldn't swim. ThanI was trying to fake a scene that I couldn't handle. I thought that if I could act as if I was drowning. Tidus would come help me. But I almost died. I just felt a big wave wash over me and I couldn't remember the rest. Well, Tidus did help me though. I didn't even get a chance to say thanks. Rikku just told me he did it. But honestly, I have no feelings for him. He sure has a hot body though._ SNAP OUT OF IT YUNA. He's just helping you. _But he doesn't know that! OKAY! Why am i argueing myself?"

_wait a minute Weren't we swimming just yesterday?_

I Stormed out of the bathroom. I threw her journal on the floor. I didn't look at her. I careless. I got out of the room. I met rikku and wakka on the way, but I care less too.

**END OF TIDUS POV**

**

* * *

**

**YUNAS POV**

I heard something loud coming from the bathroom, the next thing I knew, Tidus came out of the bathroom. He threw something on the ground. As I got closer, I realize, _MY JOURNAL! _**OF COURSE!** I knew what I wrote in it. I picked it up and threw it back on the floor.

"TIDUS!" I yelled after him. "It's not what you think."

Rikku looked at me with amazement. "YUNA!"

"Sorry can't talk now." I said quick as possible and ran after Tidus. I got out of the front door and looked around for Tidus.

I saw him running towards the car. "TIDUS!" I screamed. "PlEASE. Just let me talk to you." Tidus stopped. I was ready to break down right then. But I had to hold myself together.

"Its not what you think it is!"

"Right. FIRST, you lie to me. AND NOW, YOU'RE USING ME!"

"Tidus." I softened my voice. "I'm not using you!"

"Another lie won't get you anywhere Yuna! I'm not going with you." Tidus said as he turned around and walked back to the beach house. I'm assuming he's gonna go back and unpack.

"Tidus. Plz. Don't walk on me now." I figured that even if I try to tell him. The words wont come out right. And besides, I suck at confessions.

YAY! TELL ME HOW I DID! WHAT SUCKS AND WHAT DIDNT? AHHA


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyritawuv- thanks for reviewing! Ahha.. yea.. that's Yuna! Ahah xD**

**Blaze-LoganLover-that is crazy huh? Ahha P**

**AnimeAngel231-LMAO..ahah.. u crack me up! ahhaha. muax!**

**innocentenshi-thanks for the correction.. i really thought it was spelled Zanarkland.. HAHA.. I suck at spelling.. haha**

**xTidusLuvrNoellex-Sorry.. i know its short.haha.. but i updating it faster though.. i think..ahhaha..**

**_DAMM! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! MUAXMUAXMUAXMAUXMAUX!DDD_**

**_THE WORDS INSIDE THE SHOWS WHAT IS HAPPENING. ex: ROLLING EYES ---get it? ahhaha okies! _**

**CHAPTER 8**

**YUNAS POV**

"What am I soppose to do now!" I panicked.

I rushed inside the beach house and tried to talk to Tidus before it's too late. I got to my bedroom door when something spark in my head_. It's already too late. _

"You're right." I whisper as I closed my eyes and lean on the door.

What can I do? Next thing I knew, the guards and everybody else was sitting in the living room. I looked outside to find even more guards.

"Tsk. This is not like no war or parade or wedding or .."-

"Yuna! Down here!" Rikku interrupt.

I hesitated. "This not gonna be good. This not gonna be good." I mumbled repeatedly walking down the stairs as everyone had their eyes on me. Well. Except one person. Tidus. Of course. I made my way to the chair.

"Yuna. Would you please explain what this situation is about." My father commanded.

I just sat there with my head down pretending I didn't hear a thing. Or pretending like I don't know what's happened.

"Tidus?" My father asked Tidus.

"Nothing much." Tidus said

Mean while I was praying he wouldn't tell my father anything bout what Tidus just found out or I'm back to the old days where I'm stuck with Seymour.

"I just wanna think bout this again." Tidus said looking up to me. I knew right than he was covering for me even though he knew the truth.

"What's troubling you?" The voice belongs to Jecht.

"Nothing! Really. Nothing." Tidus replied. I just want a couple more days. And It'll be great if I can have it alone."

"Okay. Well. My guards will be at the north mansion. Once you've made your mind, get back at them as soon as possible."

"No problem." Tidus said.

They did their handshake and so on. _About time for my dad to leave._

"See you soon." My dad actually said to me. I just nodded.

* * *

They left out the front door and than it just went silent. 

"Well..." Rikku finally said.

"Go Yuna. It won't work. Reality hit me finally all this time. Love is not a game."

I had to roll my eyes. "You know what they say, don't hate the players, hate the game."

**You know how everybody has a good side and a bad side. This is it.**

_Good side: Why did you say that!_

_Bad side: Do I look like a loser to you. _

_Good side: What does a loser have to do with this. _

_Bad side: Don't try to make me look stupid now. Losers give in. And how u gonn make us a loser._

_Good side: Look at him! You're just out of your mind._

_Bad side: You're out of YO mind._

_Good side: rolling eyes_

_Bad side: Don't be rolling yo eyes at me._

_Good side: rolling eyes again_

_Bad side: evil laugh_

_Yuna: **SHUT UP!**_

"Yuna!" Rikku screamed. "Snap out of it!"

"W-what."

"Let's go pack guys." Wakka sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Rikku turned around, knowing she was the only one who heard it. "It's okay Yuna. Everything's gonna be fine." Rikku said hugging me.

**YUNA'S DIARY**

2 days now. And guess what? Im right back from where I started. Going home on the train rightnow. Can't write so good. Train moves to much. Bout Tidus. Guess he just don't beleive me like I think he would. I mean. I tried and I tried. _No you didn't._ Yes I did. Okay. Well. I kinda realized that I've been talking to myself lately. Don't know why. What am I soppose to tell my dad. sigh Thought I had it going on til Tidus had to be so nosy and dig in my journal. I guess that's just how life goes. Everybody has their ups and downs. I gotta deal with it, you know. Tidus acted like we had nothing going on though. He wasn't even there to watch me go on the train. _How cruel._ I guess. But it's not like I'm gonna cry over a little problem. Lame. laugh. Lame. cries

**END OF YUNA'S DIARY**

**hahaha.. I Suck you know. but. I tried. LOL.. u know what to do.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**_CHAPTER 9_**

**_WOW. ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVERNESS NOW SINCE I UPDATE. WELL NOW HERE IT IS! AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWERS! THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH!_**

Yuna can't really beleive it herself that she's living without Tidus for 2 months now and she can't really beleive that Tidus haven't even called her yet. _I guess he's really mad but he has the right to._

Up till right now, I realize how much I love him.

I find myself walking back in fourth in my room thinking just what to say when I see him again. But nothing works. How can I show him how sorry I am?

I need to stop pulling it in and stop lying. But will he ever beleive me again?

I closed my eyes hoping it'll help and gently hitmyhead. _How do I expect him to come running after me?_

"Yuna!" Braska's voice echoed from downstairs.

I didn't answer and threw myself onmy bed.

I could hear his footsteps coming closer as he opened the door.

My father walked over and shook me. "Seymour's here to see you."

I groaned. "I'm tired dad." I turned the other way.

"Wake up, I know you're faking it." Braska said. "You better be down there in 10 minutes. I have to work the whole day today, so you're gonna be bored. It's better if you go out."

I sat straight up on my bed. "Hate you." I mumbled as I went to the closet.

* * *

I found Seymour sitting on the couch patiently, or acting like it. "What do you want?" 

"Don't you wanna go out?"

"No, you know that too!"I crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well you don't have a choice." Seymour carried me to his car.

"Let go of me!" I struggled.

Once we got to the car, his nice tone of voice changed. "You fucken stay still!"

"If you get your fucken hands off me!" I pushed him away as he head over to the drivers seat and took off.

* * *

"And what the fuck are we doing here?"I looked at the tall building that wrote Motel on the top. 

"One of those words you just said might explain it." Seymour walked over to open my door for me.

"I'm not going any where!" I refused to get out but Seymour was too strong.

"Stay fucken still bitch!" Seymour's tone of voice startled me.

_I feel like I'm running out of time. I feel that the world has come to an end._ _If Tidus doesn't care about me any more, than why should I?_

Seymour threw me on the bed inside the room he rent and took off his shirt.

I made a run to the kitchen and took out a sharp knife.

Seymour raised his hands. "Yuna, drop that."

"Drop _your fucken disguisting mind _bitch." I was mad and I felt like killing myself. _Wow, how suicidal? _

I slowly backed up to the door and opened it as I threw the knife on the ground.

I ran as fast as I can to the elevator pressing the number 1. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!"

The door closed right before Seymour reached it.

While I was running, the only word in my mind was RUN. Run as far as I can. Well, only if I can run to heaven. I laughed at myself thinking of such stupid things.

* * *

I got back home taking a whole different way Seymour think I would. 

I dont care where I'm going as long as I'm going somewhere. And I wanted to run away again. But this time, to where?

* * *

My dad was nowhere in sight as I dragged my suitcase and ran. Of course, he have too much work to worry about me.

This time, I really wasn't planning to come back for a long time cause I have a grip load of money with me.

I took one of the many cars parked outside of our mansion and drove off.

I want to dissapear. I want to be far, far away from the world, the worries, but I want to be close to Tidus, my cousin, and my friends.

So the only place I went to was North Zanarkand but I knew I need to keep my distance. I can only watch them from far away.

I rent a big enough apartment for me which is pretty small. I knew the first place my father would check is the big places so I wanna be somewhere small, poor, somewhere where my dad would never figure out.

I was put on the2nd floor and the rooms look like a hundred years old. The bath tub was disguisting and the sink was stained.

"Ew!" I said outloud. I've never been in a place like this before so I'm not use to it.

My hair grew about an inch and my bangs also got longer but I have no problem with it.

I went shoping for shampoo, curtains, plates, everything, you name it, I have it in my cart.

* * *

I was finally done cleaning and setting up things. The bathtub was shinyas new and thestain on the sink dissapeared. The floor was shiny and slippery. Throughtout the whole day, I wasproud of myself.

The sun was setting and tomorrow, I will begin my new life.

* * *

**_HOOOOOORAAAAAAAY. TOOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE. NO. I THINK IT WAS LONGER THAN A WHILE. AHHA. WELL. HERE IT IS. UPDATE PLZ. OKAY! THANKS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**YUNAS JOURNAL**

_Oh how it feels so peaceful having noone to direct you which way to go. I've been here for about almost a month now. Feels so good. Well not really because I have noone to talk to. I am now officially, ready to... live by myself I guess._

Yuna giggled of her stupidness.

_Umm, lets see. I miss Tidus so much. Gosh. Hate him so much. But I love him too much to hate him. Well, I'll make sure he never sees this journal again. This peice of crap got me into so much trouble. God dammit you piece of crap. Look what you've done. _

Yuna laughed out loud.

_I need to catch some fresh air before I suffocate. _

**END OF YUNA'S JOURNAL

* * *

**

I was walking around the room deciding whether to go talk to Tidus or not. At the same time, I knew none of them would want to see me. But who knows? Maybe they're dying to.

On the way before I swing by the place they usually hang out, I bought myself a binocular.

"I am so deseperate."I giggled to myself.

I was singing along with the song "Real love" as it was played on the radio.

I got out of my car, sat on top of the hill and looked down at Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal who were blitzing.

I sighed when I saw the smile on Tidus face but I felt so happy that he's having fun...without me.

Right before I turned back, Seymour walked into the screen and grabbed Tidus by his collar. His threatening voice was so loud, any one could hear him from a mile away.

"Where IS _SHE_?"

After 30 seconds of quiet talk Tidus yelled, "We don't know!" Tidus pushed Seymour back to his place. "You can't just barge in like that expecting she'd be here. I thought she was safe with you!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Seymour threw one fast, hard punch that even my fast reading eyes couldn't catch right at Tidus stomach.

I wanted to run down and help but if I do, I'm just gonna give myself up.

Gippal and Wakka joined and started to punch the shit outta Seymour while Tidus was still getting up.

He wiped away the blood from the corner of his lips and punched Seymour hard on the face causing him to fall.

I couldn't hear the rest of their talks because Seymours loud voice faded.

* * *

**YUNA'S DIARY**

Wow, this is cool. My dumb father came back to solve the dumb problem. He can only solve things with his money. How did I know? Well, Seymour left without any deaths involved and by the look of it, my father probably believed that Tidus don't know where I am.

**END OF YUNAS DIARY**

I walked to the closest pay phone and dialed Rikku's cell phone number. I wanted her to know that I'm okay.

I looked at the road as I covered my nose with my sleeve. It wasn't so bad but like I always say, I'm not used to it.

"Hey Rikku this is Yuna."I waited for Rikku to finish her sentence. "I'm okay, don't worry about me alright." Rikku wouldn't let me hang up. "No, no, I'm having fun over here. I miss you guys so much but would you please not tell any one that I called you."I leaned on the wall chewing my gum. "Yeah, I'm on the run again. You know, I can't take it but thanks for asking. Well, Rikku, I really gotta go." Truth is, I don't really have to go any where. "But, I guess I'll see you around." I hung up before she can talk.

I realize that the whole time I was talking, I had only my thumb and my fore finger holding the phone.

_Why am I stopping myself from doing what I want? I just need to explain to Tidus_. I thought. _But he'll never beleive me again. Now I have to torture myself in this hell. But I don't mind as long as I'm away from the cruel people._

"I'm so ready to commit suicide." I said quietly.

"Commit suicide!" A guy walking pass me kinda shouted. "Girl, you outta yo mind."

I smiled at him. "Ey, I was just kidding."

"Just kidding?" He examine me. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." I said dully.

He looked at me again. "Whatever. So, what are you looking for?"

"I _do_ live here."

"And you're dressed like that?" He pointed.

"So?"

"Look at me."

It's true, the way he dressed was totally different. I looked back at myself. I had jewleries hanging every where and everything on me was clean. On the other hand, he was more described as scurbby.

"Ey, so what's your name?"

"Kimahri." He stick out his hand as I shook it. "Sheena." I attend to say.

"Nice to meet you Sheena."

I nodded. "Kimahri, would you mind showing me around?"

"No problem! I was walking around hoping to find something to do." His smile grew.

"So, why is project so," I was looking for another word other than poor.

"Poor?" Kimahri finished.

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, I mean, the rest of Zanarkand is in pretty high tech."

"Ask lord Braska." Kimahri sighed. "You've heard of him right?"

"What does he have to do with this?" I mumbled.

"Oh, doesn't he somewhat control this place, or at least I think he does. Or is it Jecht?"

"Wow, they're popular."

"Yah." Kimahri said brightly. "They just pay less attention over here cause we do nothing good, I guess. But, I mean we can livewith it."

"Ugh! Don't you think they're cruel." I was somewhat surprised by what I learned and annoyed. Every where I go,I hear Lord Braska this, Lord Braska that, blah, blah, blah.

I wanted to help them, but how? Well, maybe not right now.

* * *

**ANOTHER BORING DAY**

When I get bored, damn, I gotta do something, so I went shopping at the mall.

I went from store to store picking out outfits. I had about 5 bags in my left hand and 2 in my right.

Right at this moment, I've spent over 2,000.

I sighed as I ate my small sundae and a medium french fries. I sat at a small table all alone thinking of Tidus. Wishing he would be here with me when I spot 3 couples walking hand in hand into an expensive store.

After they all entered the store, Rikku came running out and gave me a big hug. "I miss you sooooo much!" She whispered.

"I miss you too."

Her eyes filled up with tears. "You're alone?"

I nodded.

"Come on, stick with us.We will ssshhhh."

"Tidus-"

"That's his girlfriend."

I nodded with lost of hopes. I almost cried.

Rikku took the two other bags and dragged me in the store.

_Stick with them? Cover for me? Sounds good._

"Hey." Rikku exclaimed. "Meet Yuna, my favorite cousin!"

I smiled weakly as I looked at Tidus who didn't even glance at me.

"I'm Dona." Dona introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded. "So you guys are dating huh?"

Dona nodded and pulled Tidus closer. "He's such a sweetie!"

I nodded for the hundredth time. "He is."

"Hey, aren't you Yuna?"

I barely nodded.

"O! So cool! How come you didn't tell me you know Yuna babe?" Dona was all over Tidus's face.

Tidus shrugged. "'Cause I don't know her."

_**HRMMM. THATS IT FOR NOW. HAHAH. REVIEW.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Tidus shrugged. "'Cause I don't know her."

I gasped. My heart was torn into even smaller peices.My eyes were stinged with tears.

_Okay. Well you're not the only guy alive._

I looked away.

"Tidus." Rikku said.

Lulu gave a look of dissapointment.

"I have to go." I can hear my own voice breaking down.

"Where you going?" Wakka asked.

"I'm gonna go..go.. look around."

"I'll come with you." Rikku tagged along as the whole group followed.

I ignored Dona and Tidus at the end of the line smooching each other. _Well, gotta get use to it._

Rikku and I entered a jewlery store and bought a few stuff. I looked at Tidus who looks like he was uncomfortable kissing Dona. _Who wouldn't be?_

"Gosh, will you guys knock it off." I hesitated. "Get a room or something."

"Why do you care!" Dona rolled her eyes. "We can do what _we want_."

I tilt my head and said sweetly, "I thought a little advice might help your reputation Tidus."

**YUNAS DIARY**

_I never felt so...alone._

I cried as I wrote it down.

_He didn't say anything at all the whole time. He hates me to death! End of story. He can never forgive me for what I did. But I'm not asking for forgiveness, maybe I need to earn it back. But, I think it's time to leave. Leave everything. Leave the world. Maybe after a few tries._

I laughed. Leave the world? Who would be that stupid?

_I need to go sleep now. Today sucks but I got to see them though. Good night._

**END OF YUNA'S DIARY**

I shut my book tight.

* * *

The next day, I decided to pay them a visit. 

"Got it!" Rikku yelled as she bumped the ball over the net.

"Ouch!" Dona fell from Wakka's gentle spike. "What's up with your aiming!"

I walked over to side of the net after a couple seconds of watching. "I will love to substitute."

"Who told you to!"

"Well, it does seem like someone don't know how to play volley ball for some reason."

"You don't!"

"Come on Yuna, we can use another player!" Rikku said with her eyes on the ball.

I took off my sandals and walked on the sandy beach.

Tidus jeans were rolled up a little higher than his ankle.

I watched him as he bumped the ball towards Dona.

Dona missed about a ft as I dived for the ball.

20 minutes later, the score was 24 to 24.

"Game point!" Rikku yelled as she served the ball over the net.

"We're ready! Give it all you got." Wakka shouted as he bumped the ball to Gippal. Gippal pitched the ball to Tidus as he gave it a hard spike.

It headed straight towards me. "Got it!"

Dona pushed me with her body weight causing me to fall. She missed the ball and fell after that.

I rolled my eyes. "I said got it!"

"I didn't hear you." Dona fold her hands across her chest.

"24,24" Tidus interrupted as he spike the ball hard over the net heading towards Dona.

With Dona's cricket hand, instead of going foward, it smacked me on my left face. "Owww!" I held my left face which is now red.

Rikku helped me up. "You ok? Gosh Dona, you really need some practice."

"And you don't?" Dona smirked.

I nodded and headed off the court.

"Really, that was a point for us." Gippal laughed.

"Again." Lulu threw the ball over the net.

Tidus spiked the ball to Rikku as Rikku bumped the ball to Lulu, she served it as Rikku spiked it.

After 5 minutes of playing, The boys won and my eye still hurts from Dona's cricket bump.

I wiped the tears off my eyes again as I frowned.

"You alright?" Tidus asked.

I was surprised, he actually talked to me. "Uh huh."

Dona grabbed his hand. "Of course she's alright. She's not dying is she?"

_Gosh I hate you!_

"Dona, would you quit it?" Tidus asked seriously.

"What, I'm just telling the tru-"

Tidus shook his head. "I'm sick of you! You needa stop this. You're acting like a 3 yr old."

"Sorry."Dona said quietly. "But-"

"No buts." I smiled at her.

"Yuna, will you shut up also." Tidus said annoyed.

"Me, shut up?" _Gosh, this world must have gone nuts. He has never talked to me like this!_

I can hear Dona's giggling.

"Alright. That's it, I'm so sick of you. Everything about you is sick. It's over, now leave me alone!" Tidus yelled as hetook his hand away.

"I'm sorry babe. I'll stop it. I promise. I'm sorry." Dona begged.

Tidus had his hands in his pockets. "Leave!"

Dona stopped in her tracks as ther group continued walking. "You're not getting him either."

She looked at me as she said those words. I shrugged. "Your lost."

Rikku looked at Dona and shooed her with her hand. "What are you waiting for. Tidus's not gonna turn around and apologize. Go."

I looked at Tidus with a confuse look. _Wow. You've changed so much._

_**THATS IT. STOP HERE. NOW PLZ REVIEW.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Since the other chapter is so short. heres another one. ahhaha. bye**

I turned on the T.V. early Saturday morning to see how the weather was gonna be like but instead, there was stupid reports from "Lord Braska".

"Yuna had dissapeared again after the date with Seymour." I listened. "Yuna, if you're out there and you're listening, this is what your father has to say. They showed him talking."I give youonly 6 months and you should know what I mean. After that, it's gonna be my way." The report continued but I turned it off any ways.

"6 months and you should know what I mean." I was mocking him."I might probably suicide before that so don't even think about it."

Why am I talking about suiciding so much.

"Positive thoughts, positive thoughts." I repeated.

"NO more positive thoughts! I quit!" I yelled after a few tries.

* * *

**YUNAS DIARY**

_I need to see Tidus for the last time. It's not like I'm not trying hard enough. My time will come where I do something to forget about everything. I mean come on, if I didn't get him these past 5 months than how am I soppose to get him on the last one I have remaining. I don't know any more. Tidus makes me complete. And now, how do I cope without him. Well, who gives a damn, I'm gonna go see him._

**END OF YUNAS DIARY**

* * *

I hit the road as the sun started to set. 

I parked right in front of his mansion and took a deep breath before I rung the bell.

"Who is it?" Came Tidus's voice.

"Um, it's me Tidus. I wanna talk to you."

"Hold on, I'll be down in a bit."

I waited in my car until Tidus walked out the big gate.

"Wassup."

I nodded. "Tidus, umm...I wanna talk to you."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry Tidus, I love you. I really do. Just give me another chance. I'll do anything to prove to you I love you." I blurted.

"Anything?"

I nodded tearfully.

Tidus laughed. "How bout jump off a bridge?"

I cried. _He really hates me!_ "I hate you!"

I got in my car and locked the door with Tidus left to bang on it. "I was just kidding." He yelled.

I drove off. _Jump off a bridge? _

It was so dark and if it wasn't for the lights the bridge was giving, I would just slip and die.

I got to the top of the biggest bridge in north Zanarkand and sat there admiring the lights I was staring down at.

What I was sitting on was more like a large peice of cement holding the top part of the bridge.

I stared at the dark blue water I was about to jump in when someone called my name.

"Yuna!" It was Tidus.

He stood on the side of the bridge._ How did he know where to find me?_

I breath in the fresh air and exhale.

"Yuna!" Tidus repeated but louder this time. "Get down. I was just playing with you."

"Shut up and go away." I stood up on the cement.

"YUNA! I'M SERIOUS. GET DOWN!"

"I thought you wanted me to prove to you. Well I am so shut UP!" I moved closer to the edge.

"Yuna. I'm sorry. I beleive you. Would you please come back down here?" He had to shout for me to hear him.

I sighed. "Feels so good up here Tidus. I don't know if I want to." Half of my shoe wasn't even on the cement any more.

"YUNA. IM SORRY! STOP IT OR IMMA JUMP AFTER YOU!"

I smiled. "Bye."

I made a long jump into the deep, dark, river. _You'll never find me._

_**YAHOOOOOOO! DONE BABY! REVIEW PLEASE. LATAZZZZZZ.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_CHAPTER 13_**

Right when I hit the water, I was flooded.

After a minute of struggling with myself, it went black.

From what I learned, your brain is the last thing that dies.

In something what seems like dream, I dreamed about the time I was back with Rikku and everybody else, when everything was so perfect and we were at that one beautiful place we rented.

It was the part where I tried to fake a scene and almost died if it wasn't for Tidus.

He held my waist and swam me back to shore.

* * *

_Am I dead yet? Is this how heaven looks like? Looks regular!_ _Not cool!_

"Are you okay!" Rikku shrieked.

"What are you doing here Rikku?"

_I feel kinda...not sleepy...I feel like I've been sleeping forever. But I was glad to see Rikku._

"What am_ I_ doing here? Yuna! What were you thinking!"

_Okay, so, If I'm not in heaven, where am i?_

"Umm, Rikku." I didn't know what to say. "Nevermind."

Tidus walked in with a towel around his neck. "Damn girl, what were you on?"

I blinked at him. "What am I doing here?" I stood up quickly feeling my hands and my face when I remembered what happened.

I shook my head. _Was it just a dream?_

I started to rush out of the room hoping to see a bright light or SOMETHING!

I ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Where you going!" Tidus yelled after me as Rikku stayed behind with Lulu and everybody else.

* * *

I was in a white long tee that came to my thighs and my same pants I was in when I fell... No, jumped off the bridge, but just drier. 

As I was running down the steps down the to the gate, Tidus grabbed my small wrist and turned me around.

"Stop it. Okizle?"

I didn't know what to say."Let me go." I held my wrist trying to pull it away.

Tidus gave me a warm hug. "Sorry. I thought I lost you there."

I stood in his arms silently.

"Look." Tidus pulled away. "I was just trying to get you back alright. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I was mad. But you left a big impression on me, jumping off the bridge."

I smiled at him as he bent down to kiss me. His tougne moved mine.

"Tidus jumped after a girl who jumped off Northern bridge and almost drowned."

Me and Tidus were being interviewed by the reporters seperately.

"What were you thinking when you jumped Yuna?" One of the reporters asked me.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

"What do you think your dad will say?"

"Umm. Nothing. Cause he'll be happy for me." _He better._

"Why did you decide to jump. You're famous, you're rich, what else more do you want?"

"Well." I trailed off. I haven't been interviewed ever since I was 16 and that was when I was in a car accident. "I wanted.." I didn't want to say it but I did. "love!"I hesitated. "Get away from me!" I walked away from the crowd.

"So are you and Tidus getting marry?"

I thought. "Of course."

"When will the wedding be."

"Not right now." I said with sarcasm.

Tidus ran from the crowd and took my hand. "Let's go."

He gently pushed me in the passengers seat. "Thanks, but we gotta go now." I can hear him from the crack of my window.

* * *

My watch read 8:57 pm and I was heading out to a date with Tidus to talk about our engagement. He wanted to come pick me up but I don't know why I wouldn't let him. I just sometimes feel independent. 

I sighed. "2 more minutes and I'm late."

Looking from my watch to the street, two bright head lights came right at me _on my lane_.

All I can hear was sirens and all I can see was lights revolving in my head.

**TIDUS POV**

I waited for 30 more minutes after 8 and she still wasn't there yet so I decided to leave. "What is up with you. At least call me and tell me you have another date."

I saw a bunch of people crowded as I drove by the street and officers every where. I sighed. Heck! I'm too confused to give a fudge.

Than my cell phone rings. "This has gotto be you."

I looked at the CID that says Central Hosipital. "Tidus speaking. Who?"

I entered the highway that led my to Central Hosipital.

**END OF TIDUS POV**

* * *

"Are you okay?" A nurse asked me as she continue doing what ever she was doing in the bathroom. 

I nodded and looked to Rikku and Lulu who was peacefully sleeping next to me.

Rikku slowly lift her head up. "Hey! You're up!"

"Yeah. I'm up." I giggled.

"Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal was here just a while ago but they left to go get us subway for lunch. Do you want some? I can call them right now. I know you love subway."

"Naw." I smiled weakly. "Rikku, they didn't by any chance catch the drunk driver, did they?"

"Yuna." Rikku said softly. "The driver wasn't drunk."

"How you know?"

"He out smarted the police, the car was also stolen."

I closed my eyes and sat on the white thin bed. "Someone wants me dead."

**_ok. well. umm. you know. haha_**


	14. Chapter 14

digitalgirl89- Thanks for the help. I appreciate it! And also thanks for the review! xD

duckieluver222- LMAO. darn. do you really have to be so memorizingable. thats my made up word but lol. yeah. you got me there. damn. well. just pretend you never read that part alright. Shouldn't be a big problem 'cause it was just like a sentence long. haha. LOL. im still laughing. lol!

Duckie kyritawuv- updating, updating, updating! I would be making other faces but since I can't, xD

rikkuthief4- eheh. its not all that but THANKS! I really love it how you love my stories. haha.

ShalBrenfan- Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you too! and I hope I can continue with the fast update haha. thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER 13 

It's been 4 months since the car crash and I'm feeling kinda different. Every now and than I would feel like throwing up but I'd think it's just from the incident.

That's what I had in mind until I missed my period.

**FLASH BACK**

_"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Tidus." I was sitting right next to Tidus in front of Rikku's front porch. _

_"I don't know if I'm ready for this. I think we're still young and I'm feeling too much pressure on me. Your dad is sort of pushing us into this. I love you but I want you to understand, it shouldn't matter as long as we love each other right?"_

_"Because he wants me to take over his position." I sigh knowing he was right. "Yeah, yeah, you're right."_

_"Imagine how it'll be like to become the queen of Zanarkand. You don't want to carry the whole world on your shoulders, do you?" Tidus held my hand and kissed me on the cheek gently. _

**END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

**

**YUNAS DIARY**

_I have been constantly checking in with the nurse and I'm getting my results today! I hope it's not what I think it is. Even if it is, I hope Tidus won't get disspointed. I would usually see him as a responsible, mature man but something has changed him._

**END OF YUNAS DIARY**

I walked in the room with my jean skirt. The room was white mixed with peach. The desk was right before the door. "Hi."

"Hello Ms. Lesca. Have a seat."

"Thanks." I sat on the stable cushion chair.

She went into her drower and pulled out a file. "Congratulations! You're a month pregnate." She handed me a sheet of paper stabled with another one filled with information and examinations.

I nodded. I wouldn't want to give a facefull of surprise. Paranoid people would thinkI'm irresponsible. "Thank you."

"Is the father here with you?"

Ishook my head. "He's working right now." I lied without a reason why.

* * *

"Hey, imma be at your house in a bit. I wanna talk to you... Ok, bye." 

I snaped my cellphone shut as a car blocked me on the some what dark road. I wasn't taking the high way or any thing.

Dona stepped out. "Where are you going?"

"None of your buisiness, that's where I'm going."

She actually got me into pulling our cars aside, and sat down at a cafe to talk.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"You see." Dona said softly as she looked down. I've never seen her so wierd, so down? "I wanted to talk to you about my baby." Dona rubbed her stomach in circles.

"What does that have to do with me? " I was secretly rolling my eyes.

"Tidus." Dona cried. "He-he, we. I'm so sorry. We did it okay!"

"Whatever." I grabbed my purse out of disbeleif. _He will never._

"Yuna! Tidus will never admit to you that we did it, that's why I have to tell you myself!" Dona turned around to face me who was dying to get out.

"I don't beleive you! Leave me alone!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Yuna. I know I've been a bitch lately but, but, this is hard on me. I'm pregnate Yuna!" Dona yelled causing people to turn their attention towards us.

"Quiet." I shush her and walked slowly towards her. "Look, I'm really busy. I'll talk to you later." _Talk to you later? When do we even talk._

_Is Dona just a good actress or is it really true?_

* * *

By the time I hit the road, seems like a whole hour have passed already. 

I went straight to Tidus house like I said I would earlier.

Tidus was sitting outside of his gate waiting for me, I hope it was me. "Took you long enough." Tidus chuckled.

I rolled down the passengers window. "Get in."

I guess I forgot that I'm not alone any more when he asked me, "Are you okay?" I must've had on a pissed off face.

"Don't worry about me." I said as he sat in the passengers seat and shut the door. "Where's a good place we can talk."

"Right here."

I smiled. "Good idea." I parked properly on the side.

"So? What's so important that I need to know about."

I sighed and smiled as I curled my legs under me. "Tidus. I'm pregnate." I decided to spit it out. The sooner, the better.

Tidus chuckled. "Your joking right?"

My smile faded. "No... Why do you think i'm joking?"

"Come on Yuna, it's not april yet."

I fake a giggle. "Fine, fine, I'm not pregnate. I was just wondering what you were gonna say. I guess you're just not taking me seriously." I almost broke off at the last sentence. _Maybe Dona's not lying after all. What if Dona's pregnate with his baby? What about me?_

"Yuna? What's wrong with you today?"

"Tidus, can you swear that you're not cheating on me?"

"Yu-na!" Tidus hesitated. "Someone told you something huh?" He pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips.

"Do I look that cheap to you!" I pulled away.

"What's your problem?"

"You're my problem!"

"Would you tell me what I did wrong?" Tidus said sweetly.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong." I said softly. "You're sure that you're not ready for a family right?"

"Pretty sure, why?"

I shook my head slowly. "Just wondering."I pulled him in for a hug to hide the tears that was boiling inside my eyes.

**YUNAS DIARY**

_I thought life would be easier if I was with Tidus. But how wrong was I? What if I told him and he don't love me? What if he never did? No, you can't tell me that there were no love between us that night. What if he loves Dona instead? It's impossible! But nothing is. My baby is gonna be left with no dad. What am I to do? I don't want this baby to be the reason for an early marriage that Tidus don't want. And if he really don't love me, this babyshouldn't be the reason for a marriage in hell. Now I really have second thoughts._

**END OF YUNAS DIARY**

EVIL LAUGH.. FOR WHAT? NOT SURE. AHHAHA. OKAY. WELLUM. AHHA. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. GOD. AHHA.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry took me so long. lol. i wasnt feeling in the mood for writing love stories for a while. but here's the LAST chapter. xD _**

**_ShalBrenfan  
Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you be with me on my next story._**

**_duckieluver222lol. yeah. all the love and hate thing got it going on. ahha _**

**_digitalgirl89  
YEAH! I LOVE THE ENCOURAGEMENT! _**

**_kyritawuv  
lmao. haha. you're funny! well. here it is! _**

**_CHAPTER 15_**

Tidus was driving me home early from one of their homie's party. We just decided to leave 'cause all there was were girls, girls, and more girls lap dancing guys. Should I say drunk girls? Rikku and Lulu are one of them.

They told us they'll come after us when the party is over. Who knows when it's gonna be over, it could last through the night.

I was in a white skirt with a black fancy blouse and a black fish net stocking along with high heels.

"Yuna, whats wrong with you these few weeks?" Tidus put his hands on my lap.

I sort of slapped it away. "Get your hands off me!" I said it kinda in a shout. The thought of him doing it with Dona just disguist me.

Tidus set his hand back on the wheel. "What's up?" Tidus pulled over on the side of the street.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm... just... paranoid right now." When I said sorry, I really meant it. I've been so unreasonable for a while now.

"Yeah, why don't you think about that on your walk home." Tidus said as he looked out his window.

I looked at him knowing he's pissed from all the bull shit I've put him through the few pass weeks. Of course I would be too if I were him but this is hard for me.

I opened the door and with one last glance at him, I started on my walk home.

**END OF YUNAS POV**

**TIDUS POV**

15 minutes after I dropped Yuna off, I notice little sprinkles hitting on the front mirror. "She'll find another way." I hesitated.

I wanted to go back and pick her up but I'm pissed off. I haven't even got a real kiss the pass hundred days.

"Let her walk her paranoidness away." I said moving my head from left to right. "Oh, I'm just parnoid right now, I've been having such a hard time, Are you sure you're not cheating on me, Get your hands off me, blahblah." I said mocking her in my best girly voice. "BS."

**END OF TIDUS POV**

**YUNAS POV**

My feet started to hurt while after I've been walking so I angrily pulled them off hopping all over the place as I did. I continously clapped them together when I noticed a rain drop on my nose. I looked at the cloudy sky and didn't see one star. "Oh my lord." I sighed but went right on walking.

I took out my cell phone from my sweater I was holding. I don't really know who to call. Not Rikku, I don't want to bother her. Not Lulu. Who?

It started to pour hard after I ignored the sprinkling warning and put my cell phone away. I used my sweater for an umbrella but it became wet also.

My blouse and skirt became soaked. I knew if it continued raining, wiggly worms will come out. Ugh. I shivered. I looked around for a house but found nothing. I'm surrounded by trees and more trees. Maybe if I walk a little farther, I will eventually see one.

_Isn't Tidus gonna come back for me. Is he really gonna leave me here to die? Nah. He wouldn't. He's gonna come back._

I touched my hair thats dripping water all over me. I'm starting to shiver as my vision grew weak.

Another blink and I fell out of balance uncontrobally.

* * *

I woke up in a hosipital with a stranger next to me. "What am I doing here?" 

"I found you on the side of the street last night." He said calmly. "Seems like you've caught a fever from sleeping in the rain." He took out his hand. "Balarai."

"Yuna." I nodded.

"Who's the father."

"Oh." I was reminded. "Uh-uh, he's not here. I mean, I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, its fine."

"I'm ready to get out of this place. I'm so sick of hospitals." I stood up and grabbed my clothes that was folded neatly in the corner. _And I thought you were gonna come back. _

_**END OF YUNAS POV**_

* * *

_**TIDUS POV**_

Late that night, I got no call from Yuna. I tried to call her cell but couldn't get through. I started to worry but thought..._Maybe she's still mad at me._

I regret doing that so the next day, I went to her house to apologize. I knocked once, twice, three times and noone answered. I slowly turned the knob. "Hello?"

This is my fourth time being here but I'm not famaliar to this place. "Hello?" I found the lights and turned it on._ Nothing._

I got worried and dialed Rikku's phone immidietly. "Rikku, is Yuna at your house? No? I left her on the streets yesturday cause we got into an arguement. Yes, I know it was raining. Forget it, do you think, by any chance, she would be at Lulu's house? Thanks, bye."

I checked to see if she left a note any where. Next thing I knew, I was looking for her journal. Of course, I wanna know why she's been acting so odd lately but did she throw it away?

"Where can it be?" I was chanting to myself. "Ah!" My hands raced towards it like someone else was gonna take it away from me.

I mumbled out the dates and flipped the page quickly.

_**END OF TIDUS POV**_

* * *

_**YUNAS POV**_

Balarai pulled over and let me out.

"Thank you so much." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks. "To show how much I appreciate your time."

"Are we gonna meet again?"

I shrugged. "We'll see." I hugged him and headed to my small little shelter.

I approach my door to be surprise that it was open. The dim light shone under the door got me thinking..who the hell would be going through my stuff!

With my left hand, I slowly pushed the door and with a creek, there he was, his face in my journal.

"What are you doing!" I grabbed it away from him. "This is personal stuff." I was hoping he didn't reach the part where I was talking about being pregnate.

It was like he read my mind. "Don't worry, I read it." Tidus stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "So that's why you've been acting so wierd."

I threw my journal on the bed knowing there's really no point of hiding it now.

"Yuna." Tidus chuckled and pulled me in for a hug. "I guess we're a family now right?"

I smiled and held him tighter. "You and Dona never did it right?"

"Of course not." Tidus chuckled again.

_That tells me right away that I fell for a lie. A very dumb one. But that lie gave us a little razzle dazzle which made me trust Tidus more than I ever did. _

* * *

Within a blink of an eye, I was walking down the isle with a long white wedding dress hooking handand hand with my dad. 

I winked at Balarai as I walked pass him and slightly nodded. He nodded back.

I can see Rikku and Lulu in happy tears already sitting in the front of the big church.

Tidus took my hand as my dad took his seat in the front table.

We decided to just have a quick speech and put the rings in each other's fingers. Trust me, I've been to boring weddings before.

After we kissed, everbody cheered and clapped. I laughed to myself when I heard Rikku's loud voice saying: "I love you Yuna, That's my girl!"

Tidus held my hand as we cut the huge cake.

_**I LOVE YALLS**_


End file.
